vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-09-13
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-07 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 7th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-17 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 17th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Tomb Raiden" ⅔ Falls Match Matchup Winner Results The first few minutes of the match start off evenly, but once Rydia gets Lara outside the ring for the first time, she's able to land blow after blow on the tomb raider. Unfortunately, that's the only time Rydia shines; a botched rope jump from her almost takes out the ref, and the second time outside the ring only ends with Rydia taking a one-way trip through poor Table-San. Lara quickly gets the first pinfall after a Himiko's Fall, and spends the next four minutes attempting submission after submission for the second. Rydia stays resilient, and tries to mount a comeback only to fall prey to Lara's finisher again. Other Plot In the Parking Lot, newly crowned Gurl Gamer Champion Lightning runs into Carmen Sandiego as she seems to be leaving. After an inquiry, Carmen informs Lightning that she has a family matter to attend to and gave Security Guard B her instructions. However, Lightning insists on telling Carmen an idea that may double or even triple VILECW's revenue. Lightning suggests that since Shaundi hasn't been showing up, that there should be a Contendership playoff for the Gurl Co-Op Championship with Saints Roll & Camstrings facing off against 2 New Tag Teams that weren't in the running for contendership. Carmen seems to like the idea. '"Kapkombat" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results Kitana puts on a very dominant performance, throwing Morrigan around the ring for a while before dragging her outside and spearing her through the barricade within a few minutes after the opening bell! However, it takes a lot more than that for Morrigan to go down. Soda after chair after soda, all of it comes down on Morrigan's head. Not even a ladder or both sets of stairs in the ring can help Morrigan turn the tide in her favor. Not even Darkness Illusion spam can bring down Kitana. After 15 grueling minutes, a simple bulldog brings down the succubus, and Kitana gets her win. Other Plot A Limo arrives into the arena's parking lot, and out of it comes Shaundi in a ponytail & dress. '"U-S-KWEH" Match' Matchup Winner Results The USA is done proud by Tina's initial performance, taking a strong lead foot in this match. But soon she loses steam, allowing Tifa to get some solid hits in. From there, it quickly becomes a war of attrition, with blows, throws, and finishers trading back and forth. By the time Tina is able to whittle down Tifa's HP to low, Tifa activates a Dolphin Kick limit break to end the match with a quick pin. Other Plot Shaundi is in the locker room with Roll Caskett & Poison, worried that Roll has left The Third Street Saints and joined Mad Gear. Poison reassures that she isn't with Mad Gear anymore. Roll questions the formal wear, and Shaundi explains that "The Boss" of the Third Street Saints is campaigning for Presidency of the United States, so the Saints are dressing appropriately. Shaundi states she's ready for their match tonight, but Roll explains that their contendership for the Gurl Co-Op Championship is in jeopardy in a Playoff Mini-Tournament tonight. Undaunted, Shaundi says they're ready, but Poison thinks Shaundi may be the one to mess up their chance. '"Ninja Five-O" Newcomer Tag Team Match' Matchup Winners Results Cammy starts off with some good offence, landing a series of headscissors and neckbreakers, with Sheik's only real fight back being one quick jump off the ropes. After pushing her into her corner, Cammy is able to tag Chun-Li in, who proceeds to almost instantly strip table-san, before getting returned to the ring by Impa. Once back in the ring, the fight resumes, Chun-Li still in control. Cammy is once again tagged in, landing a double team on the disguised princess, before placing her in a submission hold. Impa rushes in, landing her first ever hit to break the hold, and allowing Sheik enough space to tag out. Cammy tags in Chun-Li in reply, leading to the two mostly giving as good as they get. After tagging in Cammy for a small cross body, Chun-Li returns to the match, only to throw Imap into the corner, and tag back out almost immediately. After a small scuffle, Cammy tags back out, allowing Chun-Li to land a succession of big moves, Imap only able to land a few hits. Chun-Li moves to pin, but her opponent kicks out at 1, allowing Impa to mount a fight back, suplexing Chun-Li off the top rope. However, Chun-Li is able to recover quickly, catches Impa's leg, and landing her spinning bird kick. Impa is not ready to go down yet, once again kicking out, and again as Chun-Li attempts a quick role up pin. Impa tags out, to which Chun-Li responds with Irish whipping Sheik to the corner, and tagging Cammy for the double team. Sheik starts to resist, managing to land some solid hits, but a well timed reversal gives Cammy the chance to head headscissor, before climbing to the top rope, trying to pin from a flying leep, once again followed by a kick out. Sheik superplexing Cammy soon follows, leading to an attempt to pin by the now battered Sheik. Chun-Li rushes in to help her team mate. Throwing Sheik into the corner. Cammy gets up to deliver a closeline, before Sheik and Camy take turns trying to use the Obamaroll as their partners decided to fight each other. The roll ends as Chun-Li moves to break it, leaving just as Sheik pushes Cammy out of the ring. Chun-Li moves to help, allowing Cammy and her to land a double team on Sheik At this point, the two legal woman to the ring as their partners fight on the outside. With both of The Last Sheikah now injured, Sheik tags out, as Cammy decided to grab the steps, knocking Impa off her feet, allowing her and Chun-Li to lay into her. After getting up, Impa pushes Cammy back into the ring, only to get pushes in herself as Chun-Li grabs her, letting Cammy try and grab another pin, only to be denied again. She then tags Chun-Li in, who continues to control the match, knocking the newcomer down quickly, but is still unable to get the 3 count. Imap pushes back, trying to get something going, but is unable to do much before tagging back out, causing Chun-Li to tag out as well. Sheik starts the battle well, but a mistimed aerial move has her coming crashing to the mat. Cammy pushes her into the corner, and manages to successful preform the tree of woe, but still Sheik doesn't give up, kicking out of the pin, only to receive a hurricanrana,an aerial leap and a DDT for her trouble, followed by Cammy leaping from the top rope in an attempt to get a pin, but Sheik still won't quite. Chun-Li is tagged in to try and finish her off, but an over ambitious rope jump allows Sheik the time to tag out, who promptly proformas a botch leap of her own. After a bit of back and forth Chun-Li tags out, letting Cammy work her opponent down a little, before tagging Chun-Li back in, who proceeds to do the same, the two woman tagging in and out to give them a small amount of rest. Impa uses a gap in the pair to spear Cammy from the ropes into the barricade, before starting to do damage to Chun-Li, before an interruption by Cammy manages to break her assault. With both sides now truly worn down from the punishment they received, Impa hot tags out, Letting Sheik get some offence in, but the effort seems to be too much, as she's too stunned afterwords to capitalise on it, allowing Chun-Li to hot tag out. Cammy's attack turns out to the be deciding factor, knocking both opponents to the floor, and then quickly landing a DDT on Sheik, finally allowing her to get the pin. Other Plot In the GM Office, Ivy Valentine complains to Carmen Sandiego about the run-in fromthe Damsels of Distress as well as the Ms. Money in the Bank Cash-In by Lightning that cost her the Gurl Gamer Championship, wanting Revenge. Carmen explains that the reason why, was to take the title from someone "full of themselves" and gave to an obedient champion, as it was best for business. Carmen demands then to have Ivy leave her office. '"Season 2 (So Far) Newcomers" Six Woman Battle Royal Match' Matchup Winner Results The six newcomers of season 2 up match up pretty quickly, with Ayla fighting Meryl, Jade battling Franziska, and She-Hulk and Ulala ducking it out.This continues until Meryl pushes Ayla into a corner, and decided to attack She-Hulk, leaving the stone aged woman to fight the space aged woman. The matchup does not favour Ulala, wo procedes to get tosed arounf the ring, before being subjected to the Tyrano Rack, promptly leading to her being pined. With five women left, Ayla stays out of it for a bit, with only the occasional strike between her and Jade, before joining She-Hulk in double teaming Meryl, letting She-Hulk get the pin. Ayla starts to focus Jade down, as it becomes lawyer vs lawyer as She-Hulk and Franziska do battle. After one hard slam, She-Hulk lets lose a Sunday Driver dd, leading to the prosecutor being pined for 3. She-Hulk then rushes in, attacking Jade from behind, but Jade quickly counters into an Obarmaroll, leaving Ayla to pace back and forth as the two counter one another. After it breaks up, the focus of the three woman continue to shift, with all three taking it in turns to step back and watch the other two fight, before She-hulk uses Jade's attack to try and get a quick finisher and Ayla, only to be counted by the cave woman. In a break in the action, Ayla lands a suplex on Jade, and gets in the 3 count, before tossing She-Hulk over her head, and pinning her as well, leaving Ayla the winner. Other Plot In the Green Room, Lightning is talking with Dr. Gero & Mavis Beacon about their plan to distract Carmen enough to build their case against her and to find a way to free Bryn McMahon of his crimes. Lightning appreciates all the help that Gero & Mavis are doing, but asks why. Dr. Gero & Mavis explain that Carmen was never going to pay them for their work, and that Dr. Gero & Mavis Beacon have fallen in love with each other. Explaining that they want to elope, they beg to Lightning that they ignore their crimes. '"Battle for Everyone's Rolls" Newcomer Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Chie's partner is reviled to be Elizabeth, who starts the match on the sideline. Roll and Chie start off, the two engaging in a back and forth, before Chie whips Roll into the corner, to allow for a the newcomer to tag in. Roll responds by quickly moving back before Elizabeth can do any damage, and tagging in Shaundi who shows off her new skills, the newcomer unable to even get an attack off as Shaundi totally controls the exchange. Elizabeth whips Shaundi into the corner for a tag to try and shake things up, but Chie doesn't do much better, not mounting much of an offense. Chie tries taking the fight outside, but only gets attacked by roll for her trouble, before getting returned to the ring, after returning, Chie lands a quick headscissor, and rushes to tag Elizabeth back in, but once again is no match for Shaundi, who land a few solid hits before tagging Roll back in. Elizabeth finally starts to get on the attack, controlling her scuffle with Roll well both inside and out of the ring. An injured Roll manages to pull a chair out from under the ring, but isn't able to use it, having it knocked out of her hands before doing any damage. Once returned to the ring, Elizabeth tags Chie back in, and instantly landing a Galactic Punt to Roll's face, but is unable to get the three count. Roll moves back to hot tag Shaundi, knocking down both her opponents, before Chie recovers, whiping her to her partner to let Elizabeth return to the ring. Who quickly gets her lag caught by Shaundi, who leads it into a Feel Boss, but it's not enough to stop the kick out. Elizabeth tags out, getting punched out of the ring as she does so, before Chie returns the favour, kicking her out of the ring. After the fight returns to the ring, the two woman mostly battle for control, before Roll is tagged in, who quickly moves to strip Table-san.Chie uses this moment to grab the chair Roll took out earlier, only for Roll to take back what was hers, and laying into Chie with the steel chair. Chie tages out to recover, and Elizabeth soon finds herself on the end of a double-team as Shaundie is tagged back in. Elizabeth misses a strike, but uses the momentum to carry her to the top rope, hitting Shaundi hard with a jump attack. After that, Shaundi and her go back and forth, before Roll and Shaundi take turns tagged back in and out, as Elizabeth waits out by Table-san. The sequence ending with Roll throwing Elizabeth onto Table-san, and slamming her through it, causing Elizabeth to hot tag out as soon as she returns to the ring. Chie soon tags out again, leaving her injured partner to take a Gutsman Buster from Roll, and allowing Roll to get the three count before Chie can stop the pin. Other Plot In the Parking Lot, Carmen Sandiego is about to leave the arena but as she inches to her car, the car explodes. As she looks over the wreck of her car, she laments that she's now going to have to carpool. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-07 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 7th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-17 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 17th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:⅔ Falls Category:Extreme Rules Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Tag Team Category:Battle Royal